Oral treatments, such as tooth whitening, are an increasingly popular treatment. Dentists and patients alike are searching for techniques that are both convenient and comfortable. Typically, to whiten a user's teeth a composition containing hydrogen peroxide is applied to the teeth and allowed to remain in contact with the teeth to be bleached for a period of time. Current systems are available that allow a user to apply radiation or light to the surfaces of the teeth that are pre-coated with the whitening composition to enhance the effectiveness of the whitening composition. However, currently available systems are bulky and rigid and undesirable for one or more reasons, such as requiring complex head mounting gear, being hand-held, or requiring a furniture-like mounted lamp. Specifically, current systems do not emit radiation or light onto the user's pre-coated teeth uniformly and in a manner that effectively covers the entire tooth surface. Thus, a need exists for a tooth whitening device that is able to effectively emit radiation or light onto a user's teeth.